Power steering assemblies generally provide a rotary hydraulic valve which is operatively connected to a steering shaft. A rack engages the steering shaft and is slidably mounted in a housing bore and the rotary hydraulic valve communicates pressurized fluid to the housing bore in order to assist the movement of the rack in the housing bore when the steering shaft is rotated.
The rack extends from the housing bore to operatively engage a steerable wheel such that rotation of the steering shaft moves the rack within the housing bore in order to turn the steerable wheel.